1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission for use in an automotive vehicle or other vehicle and more particularly to a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission which is provided with a fail safe device against damages of mechanical parts such as friction engaging elements in the automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional electric control transmission in which a self-diagnostic function is built is provided with a fail safe device in order to prevent the malfunction of electrical components such as sensors and solenoids.
However, in the foregoing conventional device, trouble or damage to mechanical parts such as friction engaging elements in the automatic transmission can occur and such trouble or damage should be detected as soon as possible.